Devil's Book
by Bruna B. T. Black
Summary: House is drunk and decides break into Cuddy’s house. But not before getting Wilson going with him. HUDDY. R
1. Chapter 1

**The Devil's Book**

**Resume:** House is drunk and decides break into Cuddy's house. But not before getting Wilson going with him.

**Shipper: **Huddy

**Disclaimer:** The characters are all from Fox and Shore. But someday I'm gonna kidnap Wilson!

**A/N: **Hey people, English isn't my mother tong so I'msorry but I'm gonna make some mistakes. Please, no flames, just constructive reviews.

**Chapter 1**

**Drunk Enough to Risk**

-House, I don't wanna do it! – I said for the… I don't know, guess the 50 time. But not stopping the car.

-Relax Wilson, She isn't there. – House answered with a drunk voice. Well, I'm used to it anyway.

-Ok, but… Hey! Wait a second! How do you know that she isn't going to be here? – I asked a little bit concerned when we got to the 'Devil's Cave' door.

Devil's Cave is a nickname that House gave to Cuddy's… Well, house.

To you see how things are: House show up on the middle of the night, breaking my apartment, start talking about a place called The Devil's Cave. I thought that he was talking 'bout a Strip Club!

But was it a Strip Club? Nooooooo… It all was a plant to get me to break into my boss' house.

Wonderful, isn't it?

-Well Wilson, do you thing that I would get into the enemy base without knowing that it would be empty!? Or do you think that I'm too drunk to thing about the consequences?

-Well, you're really drunk.

-But not enough. – He answered, wile taking the key that was under the vase.

We bough got in, House went upstairs wile I stayed looking to the photos of the wall.

I was thinking about why people always put photos on their house entrance when I heard a call.

-HEY WILSON! – He yelled in his usual drunkie way.

-WHAT?

-DON'T YOU WANT TO SEE WHERE THE DEVIL SLEEPS?

-YOU ARE IN HER BEDROOM??? – Not waiting the answer, I run upstairs as fast as I could.

That was only one door opened in the hallway, so I entered there. When I did so, I saw House holding a little book, near him was an opened and mixed drawer and some lingerie parts on the floor.

-You went on her lingerie's drawer.

-Yeah…

-You went on CUDDY'S lingerie's drawer.

-Yeah…

-AND YOU CALL ME JUST TO SEE A BOOK??

-It isn't 'just a book' little Jimmy.

-What?

**DAN DAN DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Devil's Book**

**Chapter 2:**

**Dear Fucking peace of paper**

_-It isn't 'just a book' little Jimmy._

_-What?_

-It's a… Diary. – He said looking at the book like Sméagol did to the ring, yeah, I watched Lord of the Rings.

I just had a strange vision of House saying 'My precious'. Not that pretty.

Now that image is going to be in my head for the rest of my life!

DAMN!

Wait just a second… He said that…

-CUDDY HAS A DIARY?

-Yeah… - Don't try to talk to House when he's drunk, he just turn to say words with just one syllable.

-Oh…

-LET'S READ! – Now he looks like a kid with a new toy.

-House" It's CUDDY'S!

-So?

-She's our BOSS!

-So?

-Yeah, you're right.

-I am?

-NO! Read her secrets is WRONG!

-I'm drunk; it isn't my fault, it is alcohol's!

-Yeah, you're drunk. Too drunk to read.

-I'm not THAT drunk!

-You have a point.

-Yeah.

-Ok, but I'm not gonna touch this.

-Nah, don't be such a baby Wilson!

-Am not.

-Whatever. Let's start!

-Ok!

-_'Dear little peace of paper,'_

-This is a good start.

-Shush, let me read!_ 'Dear little stupid peace of paper, my stupid shrink ORDER ME to write here because he thinks that I'm too pissed of to talk to him. I think that he's just scared! He told me that I scare the hell out of my employees! WHAT A DAMN LIE!_

-Well, now we know why this exists.

-Yeah.

-I don't know why she doesn't fire the guy! – I mean it, she's the boss, and she can do whatever she wants!

-She doesn't fire him because she isn't his employer. – How did he know that?

-What?

-Forget it, let's go to other part. – House turned some pages and then stop. Almost in the middle of the notebook.

-OH! That's FUN!

-Now I read! – I said while getting the thing.

_-'Dear useless object, __today I'm gonna get a case for House. He's pissing me off since his staff run away. I can't believe that he managed to keep them for 3 years! Not that they are normal, course. Foreman is just a little House with feelings. Chase is like a top model that his meaning of life was making his boss happy. Cameron is the most annoying human being that I know. She's just stupid, running around House begging with that annoying voice of her to he go out with her. House is playing that stupid guitar again. You know, sometimes he just surprises me, I know he has talent, mostly with his hands. Oh, I REALLY KNOW that he has a lot of God damn talent with his hands.'_

-HEY! I know she wrote more! – Said House.

-So WHAT!? How does Cuddy know that you have talent with your hands?

-Dunno.

-Yeah you know! And you're going to tell me! – I hope I don't sound like I'm jealous, I'm not jealous of neither of them. I just like gossip.

House pointed himself and said:

-Not that drunk to tell the truth.

-Damn.

-Are you gonna keep reading?

-Yeah, but just to you to know, I don't give up of knowing.

-Just go on Wilson!

-_'Hello again reason of the death of a tree, House totally screw up my week. I know that he solve the case, but that wasn't even a case! But, PAYING THE JANITOR TO PRETEND HE'S A DOCTOR!? STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! At least he will hire some real doctors._

-Now she hurt my feelings. – House said, pretending to be hurt.

-You are hurt and I am totally marked by the thing of the hands. I won't forget this soon enough for my well being.

-If you want I can show you what she was talking about.

WILSON IS IN SHOCK - COME BACK LATER.

House. Hit. On. Me.

-OH MY GOD! You believed! UHAUHAHUAHUA

-HOUSE, YOU IDIOT!

-Calm down Jimmy, It's not like I'm THAT drunk to think you're attractive.

-Well, Cuddy thinks you don't need to be drunk to think that about me.

-WHAT??

_**DAN DAN DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN**_

**A/N:** Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Again: if you find any mistake, remember that this isn't my mother tong.

The reviews:

_Milena:_ LOL you're gonna read in Portuguese and English??

_Eleanor: _Thanks to correct me, It's really good having people to correct our mistakes.

_Mim:_ Thanks! Hop you like it.

_scheggia_LOL, no, at least not now! But good guess!

_Hornswoggle953:_ What a big name! O.O Thanks for the review!

Please, you who are reading: REVIEW!


End file.
